Curiums
Curiums are lesser Messiahs who resides in Planet Cure, excelling in healing powers and have an unnamed leader. History Pre-Ultraman One (Season 4) Many eons ago, countless Curiums were born from The Messiah powers in hopes of fghting its darker siblings, the Deleto Race, created by Evil Messiah. Many Curiums perished until Ultraman Cure and Ultraman Virus drive the Deletos to extinction. They resides in Planet Cure. Ultraman One (Season 4-5) TBA Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil Three of the Curiums will appeared in this movie, fighting against the destructor Genesis Dragon, Arrestor, namely Mizu, Uota and Aqua. - Uota= Past History Uota is one of the Curiums that resides in Planet Cure, he also fought against the Deleto Race among with members of his race. Uota is one of the elite warriors/fighters as well. Scorpium Ultras Movie After being called by Genesis Messiah, his father, Uota and his other "Attribute" siblings, he went to Earth to deal with the upcoming threat. He posed as a young body to operate on Earth. - Aqua= Past History In the past, Aqua is one of elite warriors of the Curium Race, he participated in the battle against the Deleto Race as well. Scorpium Ultras Movie After being called upon by his father, Genesis Messiah, along with his other " elemental" siblings, they went to Earth to deal with the new threats there's. }} Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Although none of them physically appeared in this crossover, the race oversee Ultras from other UltraFan Universes and Scorpium Ultras meeting with Genesis Messiah underneath the Curium Water Oceans, and knowing about the threat of Kumasaga. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras TBA Appearance Curiums Curiums possess features of jellyfish incorperated into their bodies. They have small eyes, small mouths and a middle sized tail. They are light blue in color overall. They have small circular lines flowing in their body as liquid which is visible to the naked eye, those are Curium Water flowing through their bodies. Lightiums are heavily based on Curiums, being yellow in colour instead of light blue. Alien Cure As their true form, Alien Cure with a jellyfish-like head. Alien Cure has a circular orbpiece in their forehead. Alien Cure also has visible energy lines. Alien Cure has crystals and bracers in notable parts of their body, preferrably their shins, chests, arms and lehes. Alien Cure has a dip of water in their chest that look similar to the color timer of Ultras. Data - Alien Cure= Alien Cure Their true form, they are bigger in size, stronger and more powerful in this form. :;Powers and Weapons *'Normal Mode Powers' *'Curium Water Blast': Alien Cure can fire a very powerful water cannon from their eyes. Upon contact with their target, if they are good hearted, it will purify and heal them. If they are wicked hearted, it will scald them terribly. *'Curium Shield': Alien Cure can create a blue blackhole to block attacks. The shield is shown to be more powerful than an avergae one. *'Curium Final': Alien Cure can fire a powerful ray of light from their entire body, can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Enhanced Speed and Strength': Alien Cure in fact has greater speed and more muscular in their body to channel more strength when compared to their jellyfish form. *'Curium Cannon': Alien Cure fires a barrage of energy blasts from their both hands. Will cause a horning sound. *'Teleportation': Alien Cure can teleport short distances without losing too much energy. *'Curium Restore': An ability to restore things to their original version. *'Dimension Travelling':Unlike their jellyfish form where most of their powers are locked, Alien Cure can travel across dimensions. *'Regeneration': Alien Cure can regenerate from their injuries if they were to sustain one. }} Unique Powers The named Curiums that appeared in Scorpium Ultras Movie, have powers that are unique and exclusive to their own. For Uota *'Electricity Needles': Electric needles from his body in rapid succession, the needles are being boosted by the Curium Water, converted to energy. *'Curium Jet': A jet of water from his both hands that acts like a water flamethrower that could remove fires. For Mizu *'Feline Attraction': While being a young lady, Mizu possess a nice scent that attract others. However, with this ability, it sometimes puts Mizu on a dangerous situation. She can choose to negate this power if she likes. *'Pink Cannon': A cannon wave of energy from her both hands, able to knock back foes. It is boosted by Curium Water as well. *'Mizuim Slash': A slash attack with an energy blade that she conjure throughout her own will. *'Mizuium Tactics': A powerful kick attack/drilling technique, vice versa. Leader *'Stuff': Only unique to the leader of the Curiums, whom is equipped with a stuff that looks similar to Cure's Water Sceptor. Weakness Like Cure, Curiums life force is connected to the Curium Water in Planet Cure, anything bad happens to Curium Water will also happen to member of the Curium Race. Trivia *They are inspired from the visitors from Ultraman Nexus series. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Children of Genesis Messiah Category:Ultraman One Kaiju Category:Messiah Category:Allies Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju